


This Butch, She Makes Me Go Weak In The Knees

by tappyoca



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, As All My Fics Are, Based on a song, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Useless Lesbians, lesbian wroetobehz for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappyoca/pseuds/tappyoca
Summary: The twangy sounds of the piano played in the song all but a buzz in Harlowe's mind as Erika spun her around in circles.Or: dumb lesbians confess feelings after being dumb lesbians
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	This Butch, She Makes Me Go Weak In The Knees

**Author's Note:**

> gender swap Harry Lewis (Harlowe) and Ethan Payne (Erika) as dumb useless lesbians because i'm a dumb useless lesbian, i was given the urge to write this while listening to Butch 4 Butch by Rio Romeo at 1am

Harlowe and Erika danced drunkenly around Erika's apartment, her roommate out for the night leaving the two girls on their own with an unhealthy amount of spirits and drink mixes. The twangy sounds of the piano played in the song all but a buzz in Harlowe's mind as Erika spun her around in circles, muscles flexing under a thin t-shirt showcasing the transformation Erika's body had been through.

"I'm going to dip you! Ready?" Erika yelled to Harlowe through drunken slurs.

"If you drop me I'll kick your ass" Harlowe giggled.

"Never! You see these muscles!" Erika sckffed sarcastically, flexing her bicep before grabbing hold of Harlowe's waist and bending. If Harlowe's wasn't surprised and the both of them weren't uncoordinated, the move would've been perfect, alas none of that happened as Harlowe's feet slid from under her and dragged Erika to the ground with her.

"You dickhead! You dropped me!" Harlowe yelled.

"I didn't drop you, you cunt! You fell!" Erika argued back.

As the two of them tried to scramble up, their legs tangled more as they slipped again, making them aware of the compromising position they were in. Erika's hands placed on either side of Harlowe's head with her legs between Harlowe's, they made eye contact. Quickly moving away, very flustered and beet-red, Erika quickly laughed it off, Harlowe joining as a way to hopefully defuse the suddenly thick tension between the two girls.

"This butch, this butch, this butch, she makes me go weak in the knees" the song droning from Erika's apartment's speakers filled the silence between them. Harlowe picking herself up from the floor, finding herself seemingly sobered from what just happened, avoiding looking at Erika to hopefully hide the blush amassing her face. 

"God it's fucking late" Erika broke the silence, looking at the clock on her microwave that read 3:27am.

"Oh god" Harlowe repeated. "FUCK! How the fuck am I supposed to get home?"

"Don't worry just stay over, I have a queen bed" Erika said, attempting to destress Harlowe.

"Oh, haha yeah we can share" Harlowe squeaked, the blush on her face reinventing itself.

Erika ignored Harlowe's red face, blaming it on the large amount of alcohol they had consumed thag night, and grabbed her hand to drag her into the bedroom. "You want a change of clothes?" Erika asked.

"Um, yes please" Harlowe replied, the situation almost turning into a frequent fantasy she has, of the two crawling into bed together, Erika on top of her-

"Here you go" Erika's voice interrupted her drity thought, as a large fluffy sweater was thrown in her face.

"Oh fuck off" Harlowe grumbled, picking the jumper off the ground, taking off her own to replace it with this one. 

"You better not sleep in jeans you absolute heathen" Erima judged from her bed, having already changed into her pajamas, a pair of football shorts and a tattered old sports bra. "Just sleep in your pants."

Harlowe's face might as well have been glowing molten with how red she had gotten, peeling off the skinny jeans she had been wearing and leaving her in underwear. She crawled under the warm duvet next to Erika, feeling like the main character in a Girl In Red song. Thankfully Erika had her back turned to Harlowe, so Harlowe didn't have to loom Erika in the eyes, but instead could gaze at the strong, lean muscle adorning her back and shoulders, twitching lightly as Erika shuffled into a comfortable position, although Harlowe's wank bank storing was interrupted as Erika turned to look at her.

"You doing okay?" Erika asked, looking concerned. "You've gotten unusually quiet."

"Just adrenaline crash or something, I'm knackered" Harlowe laughed lightly, assuring Erika.

Erika sighed and rested her hand on Harlowes cheek, stroking her cheekbone with her thumb. Harlowe's eyes quickly snapped up to look at Erika "w-"

"You're so beautiful" Erika started before Harlowe could even talk. "You never seem to act like you know it, but god you're gorgeous Harlowe."

"And you're drunk, Erika" Harlowe huffed. "Lets go to bed."

Before Harlowe could back away from Erika's hand, her head was being pulled forward as Erika smashed their lips together. Unsure of how to react at first Harlowe squeaked, then melted into the kiss, her hand resting on Erika's wrist.

"I'm in love with you and I have been for years" Harlowe spewed once her and Erika had pulled apart.

"You're fucking kidding me?" Erika squealed "We could've had this happen so much sooner?"

"Oh my fucking god!" Harlowe exclaimed, burying her head into Erika's chest "I love you."

"I love you too Hari" Erika whispered cradling Harlowe's head.

The girls curled into each other, Harlowe quickly dozing off cuddled into Erika's chest as Erika pet her head listening to the last notes of the song play as she quickly followed Harlowe into slumber.

"This butch, this butch, this butch, this butch, she makes me go weak in the knees. But I can't let her see me swoon, or else she'll think I'm sweet"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm unaware of any grammar or spelling mistakes as i wrote this in an hour without proof-reading at the unholy hours of the night


End file.
